


Day 22 - In Battle, Side-By-Side

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, BAMF!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a less than stellar idea that lands him in a lot of trouble. Enter the divine wrath of Castiel, Angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 - In Battle, Side-By-Side

So, in retrospect, going in without a plan hadn’t been a good idea. But no one would ever hear Dean say that aloud. Ever. Especially since he’d been the one to go in without said plan. 

In Dean’s defense, however, three demons hadn’t seemed that difficult to handle alone. It was the seven friends they had waiting inside that were the problem. Dean could do the math. The odds weren’t good.

And so Dean Winchester, planner extraordinaire, found himself in a derelict old warehouse on the ground floor, surrounded by ten demons and armed with nothing but a gun, the demon knife and a small flask of holy water. Yeah. Okay. He could’ve thought this out a little better.

Dean grinned at the demons that circled him, knife in one hand, gun in the other, trying to keep as many of them in his sights as possible. “Guess I crashed your party, huh?”

“Oh, no, Winchester. The party’s just started. You’re right on time,” one of the demons responded. It was wearing a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, probably a college student.

“Yeah, well. Always said I was the life of the party.” He was stalling, but with every spare thought he had, he directed it to Castiel. _Cas, little help? Think I’m about to get my ass handed to me here. Abandoned furniture factory. Commercial Avenue, Coleman, Texas. If you could kinda make it quick that’d be good._

He’d barely finished thinking the prayer before the first wave of demons rushed him. Four at once. Dean managed to shoot one and slow it down, but the other three kept coming. He ended up only having to deal with one, however.

There was a rustling of wings, barely heard over the commotion of the fight, then Castiel was there, his hands gripping the two demons by the back of the head and smiting them, hands and eyes alight with divine fury.

Dean made quick work of the one nearest to him, while Castiel turned, the hem of his trenchcoat flaring out almost like a cape with the motion. Blue eyes narrowed and shining with Grace, the angel watched the remaining seven demons warily as he made sure to stay near Dean.

“Are you all right?” Cas inquired of Dean in that low voice of his while the hunter stood in a battle ready stance, weapons in hand.

“Peachy.” Dean narrowed his eyes, prepared to defend when the entire group of demons attacked at once.

Despite the distraction the demons caused, to Dean, it was always interesting to watch Castiel in action. The sound of wings rustling filled his ears over the cries of the demons as Castiel faded in and out, appearing in time to smite a demon or two before disappearing only to repeat the process all over again. Dean kept himself busy while Cas Nightcrawler’d all over the place, taking out two more demons with the knife before Cas appeared beside him once more and the two found themselves surrounded by a circle of corpses.

Panting, Dean tiredly crouched down and wiped the blade of his knife off on the jacket of the body that was nearest to him. “Well, that’s one way to spend a Friday night. I vote next time we go to a bar instead.”

“I’ll ask again. Are you all right?” The Grace had long since faded from the angel’s gaze, but those blue eyes were no less intense as they looked Dean over, searching for injury from where he stood.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m good. Just a couple bruises and scratches. Woulda been much worse if you hadn’t shown up,” Dean replied, putting away his weapons at last as he turned to face the angel.

Castiel stepped up to Dean, having to maneuver around a couple of corpses in the process before he stood in front of the hunter. Lifting his hand, he placed it against Dean’s cheek and Dean felt a surge of warmth and peace spread through him from the contact as Castiel healed any wounds he’d received.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, a smile curling his lips, though the angel’s hand lingered at his cheek.

A small smile curled the corners of Castiel’s lips, his thumb lightly tracing over the hunter’s cheekbone, but the kiss that followed was anything but gentle. There was the lingering edge of fear there. Fear for Dean’s safety and well-being, that he had been too late to answer the hunter’s prayer despite immediately seeking him out when Dean’s voice had filtered through the song of the Host to call for his aid.

The kiss caught Dean off guard. Castiel was relentless, demanding, his hand curling at the nape of Dean’s neck to hold him in place, like he needed the reassurance that Dean was there, that he wasn’t going anywhere. Dean was all too willing to give him that reassurance, his hands coming up to fist in the front of the angel’s trenchcoat.

Finally, just when Dean was starting to seriously contemplate the need for oxygen, Castiel pulled back from the kiss, but let his forehead rest against the hunter’s, both mens’ eyes closed as Dean panted.

Castiel slipped his arms around Dean’s waist, hands darting beneath the layers of Dean’s shirts to slide slowly over the warm skin hidden beneath. “Can’t leave you alone for five minutes.”

The muttered quip had Dean laughing quietly, his eyes opening finally to look at his angel’s face. “You know me. Gotta keep you on your toes.”

“Or my back depending on where the nearest horizontal surface is.” Dean snorted at Castiel’s response, though he couldn’t help the leer he gave him.

“Speaking of. Let’s go find one.” Dean waggled his eyebrows which only caused Cas to roll his eyes.

“Where’s the Impala?” Castiel stepped back, but took ahold of the hunter’s hand.

“Out back, parked near the treeline so it wouldn’t be noticed.” Dean had barely finished speaking before he felt his stomach lurch as the world shifted around him. Then he was outside, standing in front of the Impala with Castiel whose hand was still holding his.

“I believe you mentioned something about getting me in the backseat. Perhaps once we take the car elsewhere we can do so?” For Castiel, that was almost dirty talk. And it went straight south on Dean who shifted when his jeans became a little tighter.

“Sounds like a plan! C’mon, Feathers!” Dean ducked into the car quickly, finding Castiel already seated and ready in the passenger seat.

The hunter smirked as he gunned the engine and drove away from the abandoned factory in search of a quiet, secluded area that wasn’t littered with bodies. He had to educate his angel in the joys of backseat sex.

Dean had always secretly liked the teacher/student kink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
